


La niña de sus ojos

by Cucolla



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucolla/pseuds/Cucolla
Summary: Carme tiene una relación dificil con su hija Amelia. Pero puede ver la pena que le causa la muerte de Julián y nada duele más que ver a tus hijos sufrir.





	La niña de sus ojos

**Author's Note:**

> "Me acostumbrado a vivir muchos años fuera de mi, pensando en cosas muy lejanas..., y que ahora estas cosas ya no existen, sigo dando vueltas y vueltas, en un sitio frío, buscando una salida que nunca he de encontrar"
> 
> Doña rosita, la soltera. - Federico Garcia Lorca.

Amelia le miente. Carme ya lo sabe, su hija le miente siempre, tanto que ha dejado de luchar. No quiere ni saber en qué está metida. Porque a lo mejor se le escapa al confesor a Enric, y sería peor.

Hubo un tiempo, cuando Amelia era pequeña en el que su madre aun podía ver, debajo de su sonrisa suave y su expresión tranquila, las verdades en sus ojos brillantes. La emoción de los libros que ella le había prohibido leer o la molestia al tener que ir a visitar a sus tías. Ahora Amelia baja la mirada. Carme ya no sabe nada de ella.

  
Siempre ha sido la mala de todas formas. La que no entiende a Amelia. No como Enric o como su cuñado Pere. A ellos si los adora, la niña. Ellos le habían metido en la cabeza eso de que era diferente, especial. Que lo es, pero eso no importa. Si fuera hombre, el niño que querían todos, incluso su marido, ahí sí sería diferente. Todos se llenarían la boca con lo erudito que era, como con el hijo de los Falcó, el que estudió en la Sorbona. Se le abrirían las puertas, se callarían cuando hablaba.

Amelia sabía más lenguas que Jordi Falcí pero lo único que preguntaban todos es si Amelia se casaría pronto. En las fiestas todos la miraban como un pajarito al que le hubieran enseñado trucos de circo. Como algo gracioso, encantador, extraño.

Es culpa de Carme, ella parió una niña. Su única hija.

Ya no era una niña Amelia, no ahora que tenía ya veinticinco años, que su prometido estaba muerto, que tenía una vida tan lejana a ella. Pero seguía siendo joven, hermosa. Pero nada dura para siempre y un día ella y Enric se morirían. Y todos mirarían a Amelia con más pena, con más burla a medida de que fuera envejeciendo. Parecía que Carme era la única que lo veía.

Parecía que era a la única, también, a la que le importó cuando un buscavidas muerto de hambre vino a querer llevarse a su Amelia. Comenzaba a pensar que quizás fuera bueno, quizás la quisiera. Estaba muerto ahora. Y Amelia estaba sola. Tapándose la boca con un pañuelo y llorando en respiraciones ahogadas. Como que si no le oyera desde el otro cuarto.

Han pasado años desde que Carme cruzó la puerta de su hija y la encontró llorando.

─ Madre. ─ Dice Amelia y no trata de esconderse. ─ Disculpe, no quería bajar a comer yo…

Carme se sienta en la cama, perfectamente tendida. Mira a su hija a los ojos, muy rojos, inyectados en sangre.

─ Al comienzo creí que me mentías. Que era un plan para hacer lo que te diera la gana, que él era un aliado tuyo. ─ Estiró la mano y se arrepintió, la cerró sobre su rodilla. ─ Pero me equivoqué. Le querías. Sé que ahora, debe sentirte que te mueres, que te arrancaron un pedazo de ti. Tú padre sigue vivo, pero he perdido a gente Amelia, he vivido. Sé lo que es despertarse y darse cuenta que alguien que era parte de tí ya no está. Pero eres joven todavía hija.

Amelia baja la mirada y se queda muy quieta un momento, luego mueve los labios. Habla como que si la voz le doliera.

─ Eso que dijo Madre, lo dice un escritor. Lorca, en un libro de una mujer que se queda sola. A Julián le gustaba ese autor. No me importa estar sola. ─ Dice casi con rabia, con determinación. ─ Pero aun no creo que se fue. Es como que si estuviera viviendo en una bruma, como que si pensara de verdad me atravesara una daga. Como si no pudiera respirar.

Su voz se rompe.

─ Amelia, eres joven todavía. Eres muy valiente hija, temeraria incluso. ─ Carme coge la mano de su hija, las puntas de sus dedos están helados. La aprieta fuerte- ─ Por eso no tengo miedo por ti. No estás sola, me tienes a mí a tú padre. Y te tienes a ti misma, hija siempre has llevado tu vida como has querido. Créeme cuando te digo que no le vas a olvidar. Pero con el tiempo va a ser menos duro.

Amelia trata de esbozar una sonrisa triste. Sus ojos verdes, tan lindos cargan un grito. Carme casi se asusta cuando Amelia se abraza a ella y llora. Como de pequeña. No sabe los secretos que le oculta su hija pero teniéndola en sus brazos, desesperada y frágil, se acuerda de que no necesita de eso para quererla más que a nada.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre me han encantado las relaciones entre madre e hijas. El Minsiterio del Tiempo tenía una increiblemente interesante con Amelia y su madre. No comparto con Carme pero entiendo su miedo por el futuro de Amelia. Y creo que si Amelia regresó por su madre, tenía que haber de todas formas mucho cariño entre ellas.


End file.
